


驱鬼达人与他的小跟班

by fivemoney



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemoney/pseuds/fivemoney
Summary: 现代AU，来自粉丝点梗XD.经友人建议和被各软件提示有敏感词所以决定在ao3发一份～还有很多东西不是很懂，也是刚开始尝试写文，希望不会因ooc冒犯到大家，也不要发生什么操作失误（真的只是个老年人...





	1. Chapter 1

 

梅林，驱鬼达人网排名第一的名牌驱鬼师！同时作为最伟大的魔法师，他承认自己走了点“后门”。

一次朋友聚会上，梅林被好友兰斯洛特缠着要他传授经验，为了自己耳朵的安全他只好告诉他真相。“其实大部分灵异事件都是魔法现象。找到魔法来源就能解决问题了。”

“那怎么解释一些被抓拍的或者一些实体化的鬼魂！”

“那只是一些走火入魔的魔法师，还有一些逝去灵魂的残象。”

“没劲……不过既然有灵魂存在那不就相当于鬼魂嘛！”兰斯洛特瘪了瘪嘴，仰头喝下一大口啤酒。

梅林笑了笑，的确，自己的驱鬼事业并不像电视剧『邪恶力量』那么惊险有趣。他甚至是个热爱和平安宁的人，这就是为什么他还经营着一家书店的原因。长期与魔法打交道的后果可不如被天使围绕着登上天堂环梯那么美好，所以驱鬼事业只是作为业余的兼职罢了。

驱鬼达人们在『驱鬼达人网』有着专门的账号，求助者会通过艾特或者私信来给他们提供工作，达人们接到的生意多时还能选择自己感兴趣的。梅林100%成功率自然是吸引了一大堆工作机会。遵循每月只接一两单生意原则的梅林酬劳也比普通的驱鬼师高上两倍。每月施两次法就能让他无忧无虑地呆在书店看书，甚至不用担心书店的盈亏。梅林对此十分满意。

然而，这简单安稳的事业因一个人的到来变得一团糟。

 

 

一天，梅林正待在自己的书店里，一边喝着咖啡一边看着『云图』。前天他刚看完那部电影就忍不住从仓库里翻出这本小说看了起来。正当他沉迷『星美的记录仪』一章时，放在桌面的手机忽然响了起来。平日柔和的铃声在极度安静的坏境下显得格外刺耳。梅林皱了皱眉，还好店里的顾客不算多，大家似乎也没对此感到不满。

“Hello, Melin Emrys.”

“哎哟我的Emrys大人啊！”原来是网站负责人妮薇。她尖锐的女声冲出手机听筒。不远处一个正在看书的男人怒视着梅林，他不好意思地笑了笑，赶紧起身走到店外。

“怎么了？你吵到我的顾客了！”

“你又在你的小书店啊！好了好了，我有正事跟你说！”

“什么事？”

“你知道我们网站运营需要资金吧。”

梅林心里警笛大作，“天啊我没有钱！你知道书店的运营就需要大笔的钱！我还有个母亲要养！还有我最近还看中了台唱片机呢........”

“够了！”妮薇及时制止了梅林无休止的抱怨，“我对你的花钱计划不感兴趣！”

“你的意思难道不是.......”

“当然不是！”梅林觉得她肯定在话语停顿处隔空给自己翻了个巨大的白眼，“我们一直有个固定的资助商！”

“啊那就好那就好.......”梅林算是松了口气。

“……….我都不知道你这么缺钱？多接点活不就好了么？”梅林肯定她刚刚又翻了个白眼。

“哎呀我是有原则的！话说你究竟找我干嘛？”

“天啊我差点忘了！”这回轮到梅林翻白眼了。“就是.....那个梅林啊…..你可算是我们的金牌驱鬼师啊！”

糟了！梅林又开始慌了。一般突如其来的赞美紧接着的就是各种奇怪的请求。

“就是吧.....我们资助商的儿子…….说想跟着你见识见识.....顺便学学艺之类的.....”

天啊梅林现在的表情跟那个哭笑不得的emoji表情一样。“学艺？他又不是魔法师！”

妮薇的声音像是要哭出来了，“我知道啊！可是你知道那些富家子弟的啊！我也没办法啊……..他父亲可是我们网站工作人员的衣食父母啊！”

“可我一直都是一个人干的呀....助力跟班之类的我不习惯。”梅林的语气已经软了下来。妮薇算是梅林的朋友，面对朋友的恳求他一直没办法真正拒绝。

“凡事都要有第一次嘛！求你了梅林！他不会碍着你的正常工作的！我以人格担保！”

“那好吧......你叫他明天来书店找我吧……”

“耶！太好了！谢谢你梅林！你简直是我们的大救星！救世主！”

妮薇现在估计兴奋得要跳起来了。梅林无奈地摇摇头，笑着走进了书店，心里盘算着该怎么应付这个突如其来的小跟班。

他没想到的是，这个小跟班不仅会碍着他的正常工作，还会成为他往后人生的一部分，他爱着的一部分。

 

 

第二天，梅林又像往常那样泡了杯咖啡，坐在柜台后看书，时不时抬头朝推门进来的顾客点头微笑。梅林以为这又是个平凡无奇的工作日，显然他忘记了昨天的那个约定。

当书店门再一次被推开，午后刺眼的阳光猛地倾泻而入时，梅林本能地抬起头了，下意识用手遮住了眼睛。然后他愣住了。

来人有着过分耀眼的金发，如蔚蓝深海般深邃的眼眸，结实却不显笨重的身材....他站在逆光处，毫不夸张地说，他在发光。

他四处张望，像是在找人。然而店里除了梅林外，一个鬼影都没有。

“欢迎光临……请问有什么可以帮到你？”该死，自己明明记得开了冷气，怎么还是觉得那么热？

“额我在找一个叫梅林的.....”

“我就是梅林.........”梅林停顿了一下，他想起昨天那通电话。

“你就是梅林？”他一下子往梅林的方向走了好几步，吓得梅林赶紧站了起来。

“我是亚瑟，Arthur Pendragon.”叫亚瑟的帅气男人一下子握住了梅林的手。他的手虽然有些粗糙但握起来意外的温暖。梅林想自己的耳朵肯定也红了，他甚至觉得自己已经着火了。

亚瑟露出了个灿烂的笑容。“我以后就是你的小跟班了！梅林大师！”

梅林觉得自己要晕过去了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
“梅林你今年几岁了啊！你看起来比我还小啊！”  
“你什么时候才接活啊？你到时记得带上我啊！”  
“你驱鬼的时候都要用些什么道具啊？大蒜十字架？”  
…………  
一整个下午梅林都被这个比金毛犬还粘人的帅哥“纠缠”着，别说看书了，连生意都做不成！已经有好几个客户进门后被他滔滔不绝的问题赶走了！他应该把亚瑟扔出去的！但自己答应了妮薇要“收”这个小跟班，要是现在反悔或者得罪他的话，妮薇估计会骑着飞天扫帚来找梅林算账，顺便再表演个一哭二闹三上吊！该死的！所以梅林只好一直强忍着用魔法把亚瑟“消音”的冲动，假装耐心地回答他一个又一个问题。他还下定决心暂时不告诉亚瑟关于自己驱鬼的“小窍门”——魔法。不然就得被他拉着促夜长谈了，不知道为什么梅林想到这居然还有点小期待？  
等亚瑟终于讲累了，往休息区的咖啡机走去时，梅林终于舒了口气，也有机会好好看一下他的小跟班了。他看着亚瑟专注于咖啡机，一点也不像刚刚的“好奇宝宝”，他很好奇这个男人认真时究竟会散发多大的魅力。这个比他还大两岁的“富二代”想必是在温室中长大，完全没因奔波劳碌忙于生计而失去天然的灵气，整个人活脱脱一个十七八岁无忧无虑的小少年。  
当亚瑟端着两杯咖啡回来时，梅林疑惑地看着他。  
“你回答了我那么多问题肯定也渴了。我看你愿本那杯子里的咖啡早就见了底，就擅作主张把你也拿了杯。”亚瑟把咖啡递给梅林时不好意思地笑了笑。  
梅林笑着接过他手中的杯子，“谢谢。”没想到他还挺贴心的。梅林心里暖暖的，原本的怨气瞬间烟消云散，甚至觉得这杯中的咖啡有点甜。  
自己今天是怎么了？  
亚瑟看着梅林笑着喝了一小口咖啡，嘴角也忍不住上扬。“我今天见到你实在是太激动了！所以一时控制不住问了你一大堆问题。”  
“没关系，反正今天的客人也不多。”梅林你这个爱说谎的骗子！  
“这家书店是你的？”  
“那当然啊！我要是一个小职员哪敢和你聊一个下午。”  
“那倒也是......我只是没想到你那么年轻就…….”  
“做了老板？”梅林挑眉看着亚瑟，后者有些不好意思地转移视线不去看他，但在他穷追不舍的目光下最终还是点了点头。  
“哈哈这家书店原本是盖尤斯的，他是我父母的好朋友。不过他前阵子退休了想回乡下安度晚年。那时我大学毕业，不想去帮别人打工又正巧喜欢看书，就以亲情价买下了这家书店，自己当自己的老板啦。”  
“原来如此.......但要是生意不好怎么办？”  
亚瑟刚问出这个问题就觉得自己可能越了界，但还好梅林没因这个过于私人的问题感到不适。他调皮地朝亚瑟眨了眨眼，“作为驱鬼达人网的NO.1，我赚的可不少。”  
亚瑟显然没猜到梅林的这个回答，他愣了一下，随即哈哈大笑起来。梅林看他笑得那么夸张，都要从椅子上翻下去了，他也忍不住笑了起来.....  
“那你呢？尊贵的王子殿下。你一个下午都呆在这，不用操劳国家大事么？”  
“来见你不就是国家大事么？”  
梅林听了这个不带一丝玩笑语气的回答，腾地一下脸又全红了。糟了这下估计自己又要on fire了.....但当他看到对方恶作剧得逞的坏笑之后，他只想把咖啡全泼到他那帅气的脸上了。  
“我在我父亲的公司工作。今天下午没什么活干我就溜出来了。”  
“你父亲……我听妮薇...网站的负责人说你父亲一直资助着我们这个网站？”  
“是啊！他知道我一直对这方面感兴趣，所以我就提议他投资了这个网站。虽然代价就是我要为他打工！”  
“你父亲真爱你啊。”  
“嗯我知道。自从母亲去世后，他就几乎将所有的爱倾注在我和姐姐身上了。相信我，有的时候这真的不是什么好事。”  
“关于你母亲….我很抱歉。”  
“没关系，都过去很久了。”  
“你为什么会对这方面感兴趣？我以为一般人对这方面都会有些抵触，甚至避免过多接触这些。”  
他发现亚瑟的脸上闪过一丝惊慌，虽然只是一瞬间，但还是被梅林捕捉到了。  
“那就说明我不是一般人咯！”亚瑟扯出了个敷衍的笑。  
虽然梅林很想知道他在试图隐瞒些什么，但出于礼貌他还是决定不去追问过多。

 

“对了，把你的电话号码给我吧。”梅林尝试转移话题，好让他们不陷于尴尬的沉默中。不过好像这个也不是什么好话题....  
“我们才认识了一个下午你就想要我电话号码了？”亚瑟眯着眼紧盯着梅林，宛如一只猎豹潜伏在草丛中审视着自己的猎物。梅林有点后悔了，在亚瑟这充满意味的眼神凝视下他可没办法冷静地全身而退。  
天啊，亚瑟眯起眼睛的样子真是性感到引人犯罪的地步了！  
“可是你自己说的要当我的跟班的！没你的电话我怎么找你帮我干活！”  
亚瑟像是仔细考虑一下，其实说实话，他心里已经开起烟花派对了。他从兜里拿出自己的手机，解锁打开通讯界面，递给梅林示意他输入自己的电话号码。一番折腾后，“好了，现在你有我的电话号码，我也有你的了。”  
“嗯......”梅林看着手机中的“Arthur.P”发起了呆。  
亚瑟发现他在“神游”后忍不住端详起这个著名的驱鬼师。乌黑蓬松的头发虽然有点乱，但结合他小鹿般无辜的神情和精灵般的气质，让人萌发使劲揉他的头发好好疼爱这个过于瘦削的男人的冲动。  
亚瑟咽了咽口水。不行自己不能再在这里呆下去了，这个梅林就好像磁铁一样吸引着自己全部的注意力。再不走他自己都不知道接下来会发生什么，他真的不知道，他发誓。  
“我…..快六点半了…我该回家了。我父亲叫我今晚得回家吃饭。”  
亚瑟向梅林挥挥手告别，正准备走出书店时梅林忽然叫住了他。“亚瑟！”  
他回头看向被温暖灯光笼罩着的梅林。柔和的光勾画着他的轮廓，像是从他身上散发出来的圣光。他一定是天使！亚瑟听见自己脑海中的小人在尖叫。  
“虽然我明天也会呆在书店….不过要是明天你也没什么活干的话…..我是说你要是有空的话…..可以来找我….我给你多讲点…..那个专业知识.....”  
亚瑟不记得自己是怎么答应梅林的，怎么跟他告别的，又是怎么献上自己最灿烂的笑容，以及怎么走出书店回家的。他只记得他脑袋里的那个小人一直在不停地尖叫，而且还坐在一台高速奔驰的敞篷跑车里尖叫的。

 

这个驱鬼师有点可爱过头了，亚瑟躺在床上想着....根本睡不着！

 

“今天的工作都完成了吧！那我先走了！”  
话才说了一半，以前的就已经走到了门口。  
在与能把自己淹没的文件报告搏斗的乔治一看亚瑟又准备走了，急得把椅子都踢翻了，他赶紧追上去拦住小少爷。天啊亚瑟早退已经是这周第三次了！而且今天才星期三！  
“等等！Mr.Pendragon！还有些事情需要你处理！你爸……董事长要求我们明天开会前将这份报告交到他手上！”  
亚瑟对此感到不满，这么急的事情就不能早点跟他说么。他接过乔治递过来的文件，皱了皱眉，然后又抬手看了看手表…已经比前几天迟了……“好吧……那我……算了我还是拿回家再处理吧！我还有急事就先走了！”他朝乔治挥了挥手就转身跑开。这次跑的速度更快了。乔治傻傻地站在原地，看着上司渐渐跑远的身影……所以亚瑟少爷这是谈恋爱了么？  
亚瑟快步朝车库方向走去，那么晚了梅林书店附近肯定没车位了，这可怎么办……附近还有什么地下车库之类的么？他专心致志地想着，丝毫没有留意到渐渐逼近的高跟鞋声。  
“哪有哪个未来老板像你这样天天早退的！”  
莫嘉娜！糟了……亚瑟现在就想掉头跑开，假装自己没见到她或者没来过车库。  
“假装没看到我是不可能的，老弟。”  
Fuck！亚瑟现在就想在地上钻个洞然后躲起来，顺便还要把洞口封起来！但很可惜，他没有快速打洞的特异功能，事已至此也只好认命了……他回过头挤出个难看敷衍的笑容。  
“你找我干什么，老姐。”最后的称呼算得上是咬牙切齿才从牙缝中钻出来的。  
“我叫你一声都不行啦？”该死的女人！“不过话说回来，你最近怎么天天提前走，还总是不回家吃饭。家里的厨娘都以为你对她有什么看法了呢。”  
“约了朋友……”  
“朋友？”莫嘉娜眯起眼看着亚瑟。如果说亚瑟眯眼是火辣辣的性感的话，莫嘉娜的就是刺骨的寒风，多了几分威胁的意味，亚瑟将此定义为恐怖。他忍不住打了个寒颤……“你的那几个朋友以为我不认识？别以为我不知道你那交友圈比我们家的厕所还小！我早就问过他们啦！”  
该死的莫嘉娜•福尔摩斯 ！  
自己大概是逃不掉这番“审讯”的了，但亚瑟还是不出声。誓死保卫梅林，不能把他供出来，要是被这“魔女”缠上，就算梅林是驱鬼大师也不可能把这女人赶走。  
两人就此沉默了好一会儿。期间莫嘉娜依旧不放过他。要是眼神能杀人的话，在这一两分钟内亚瑟估计已经被她千刀万剐了。  
最后出乎意料的是，莫嘉娜居然率先投降了！  
她叹了口气，“我希望你对人家是认真的……别太像个高中小男孩一样粘着人家，到头来只会把人家吓跑。”  
“你在乱说些什么……！我和他只是朋友！”  
“他？”  
“………………我不跟你说了！”这样下去只会被她发现梅林的存在！亚瑟决定不再给莫嘉娜任何开头说话的机会，“嗖”的一下钻进自己的车里，锁住了车门。  
这小子！莫嘉娜狠狠地瞪了一眼亚瑟的车。现在不说，以后来求我给你支招的时候别怪我不念姐弟情！

………………

“亚瑟……你每天都呆在这……工作那边真的没关系么……”  
梅林有些担心，不是说他后悔邀请亚瑟来参加他的“驱鬼小课堂”，他每次见到亚瑟出现在店门口，用世界上最具感染力的笑看着自己时，梅林都会觉得自己整个人都像是被点亮了一样。谁当美国总统关他什么事，只要亚瑟还对着他笑。  
但最近这一两周他似乎有点太依赖这段关系了，不管是梅林自己还是亚瑟。  
“嗯？”亚瑟从一本书后面抬起头看向他，还要摆出看是被打扰的嫌弃模样。但梅林知道他没有认真读这本《女士穿搭101》，不然就太诡异了。  
“你是在担心我么？”每当亚瑟说出这种暧昧的话，梅林都会涨红了脸，然后亚瑟就会笑得更欢。这个游戏他们玩了一遍又一遍，但亚瑟从来没想过停止调戏梅林。而不论未来他们多亲密，梅林总会很轻易脸红。  
“我……我没有！只是担心……你失业了之后可就没人买东西来孝敬我了”  
“哈！你就放一万个心吧！我家那老头才舍不得炒我鱿鱼呢！再说了！我可是完成工作后才来你书店的！我在你心目中就那么没责任心么！”  
“有钱人就是……”梅林正想挖苦他，但有顾客拿着书朝他走来，为了自己的三餐还是先做好自己的生意吧。梅林叹了口气，只好挂上他的招牌笑脸去招呼客人。  
亚瑟很享受书店中的梅林，礼貌，温文儒雅，时不时与顾客的交谈中透露着自己极高的文学素养。你说他是驱鬼师？外人只会将此当作最荒谬的笑话来大大笑一场。  
“对了亚瑟，你这周末有空么？”招呼完客人转头看向坐在自己身旁的亚瑟。  
“怎么了？”  
“我接了一宗生意。”  
亚瑟听完之后立马激动地站了起来，吓得梅林后退了一步。即使自己比亚瑟还要高一点，但在气势上永远处于劣势的他总会被亚瑟回身散发的王者气息震撼到。  
“去！不是……我的意思是……当然有空！”  
好吧这个菜头绝对不是他刚说的那个王者，最多也就是个皇家大傻蛋。


End file.
